Mass Effect: Closure
by LuckIs0nMySide
Summary: Postgame ME2 Oneshot. Focuses on the relationship between Shepard and Tali, and the one he used to have with Ashley. Story has been revised in additional chapter due to reviewer feedback. Credit goes to Stradivarium and Candle In The Night.
1. Chapter 1: Original Story

**Disclaimer: Everything Mass Effect related is owned by the wonderful people at Bioware **

The soft lips, the shapely curves. One word formed in his mind.

'_**Ash…'**_

Commander John Shepard awoke with a start, unsure of his surroundings. However, it all became clear when he saw the familiar blue hue of the fish tank. He was in his quarters aboard the SSV Normandy SR2, and that's when he noticed a certain Quarian lying beside him.

It had been a week ago that Tali had revealed her feelings for him, and in all honesty he had been a little shocked. Sure, they were good friends, but his mind was too focused on the mission to believe she thought more of him than that, even after Kelly and Kasumi had told him so. However, when he had said he was also interested in her he could tell how happy she was, even under the mask. They had made love just before hitting the Omega 4 Relay, and again last night.

Tali stirred beside him, her lilac skin taking on a reflective glow from the emanations of the fish tank. 'Good morning, John,' she said, groggily.

'Morning, Tali, you sleep well?'

'Yes, as I did have a certain _**someone**_ on my mind,' she purred in a seductive tone.

'I wouldn't have it any other way,' Shepard grinned.

'Have we reached the Citadel yet?' Tali asked him, however this time it was EDI that responded.

'The Normandy is being brought into dock as we speak, Miss Zorah.'

'Thank you, EDI.'

During the attack on the Collector Base, the Normandy had received serious structural damage that was in urgent need of repair. However, the mission had been a complete success, resulting in the destruction of the Base and all of the crew surviving the attack. _**'Ha, what suicide mission?' **_Shepard thought to himself. Thus he had decided that the crew deserved a few days shore leave, and what better place to have it than at the Citadel? Besides, they could also get the repairs done while they were there.

Shepard and Tali both got out of bed and dressed. Shepard hated seeing Tali getting back into the prison that was her envirosuit, but he knew it was for the best, as the immunoboosters she had taken would be wearing off soon.

'I'm heading down to the mess for something to eat, want to join me?' Tali asked him.

'I'm going to check my messages first, and then I'll be right down.' Shepard kissed the side of her helmet, then sat down at his computer. He heard the cabin doors close as he opened his inbox.

The first message was from the Illusive Man, who was probably still pissed off with him for destroying the Base. Shepard couldn't care less about what he had to say, so he immediately deleted it. However, the next message caught his eye. It was from Ashley Williams. It simply read: _**'Shepard, we need to talk. Meet me at Dark Star Lounge in ten minutes.' **_He couldn't help but feel intrigued, so he acted on his instincts. 'EDI, I'm going ashore for a while, if Tali asks where I am, tell her I'm in a private meeting with Councillor Anderson.

'Yes, Commander,' EDI responded, in her matter-of-fact tone of voice.

Ten minutes later, Shepard found himself sitting at one of the booths in Dark Star Lounge, when he saw Ashley approach from the entrance. She was dressed in a casual blue Alliance uniform. 'Commander, I'm glad you're here, we need to talk.'

'After what you said on Horizon, I'm surprised you even want to see me again,' Shepard replied in a stern tone of voice.

Ashley was a little taken aback by this, but she knew his response was warranted. After all, she had turned her back on him on Horizon, going as far as to call him a traitor to the Alliance. Still, this is why she had called him here, to try and make amends.

'I'm sorry, Commander…' she started, carefully trying to choose the right words, '…when I said those things, I wasn't thinking straight. When I saw you for the first time in two years, after believing you had died, a whole host of emotions were swirling around inside me, but anger was the one that emerged. I was angry that you hadn't contacted me, and angry that you were now working for Cerberus. I could have told you how happy I was to see you, but instead I called you a traitor.' She cried a little after saying that last word. 'Can you forgive me?'

Shepard sighed, but kept a stoic expression on his face, 'No, Ash, I can't,' he calmly replied, prompting Ashley to cry a little more,' because what you said really hurt me, and this was at a time when I needed people I could trust the most. Garrus and Tali knew I was working with Cerberus, but they trusted my judgement, because they knew I would only be doing so for a reason.'

'But what about us, John, what about that night we had before Ilos?' Ashley stumbled on her words, tears streaming down her face, 'is there a chance we can still be together?'

Shepard felt a pang of guilt when she used his first name, but he retained his stoic expression, 'no, Ash, that's behind me now. Whilst what we had may have been good, that was my past, and there's now someone else in my future.'

Ashley's face was now flooded with tears, streaks of mascara running down her cheeks. She only just managed to force a single word out of her mouth: 'who?'

Shepard responded by standing up and turning his back on her. He looked at her over his shoulder and said, 'that's not for you to know,' before once again turning away and walking out of Dark Star Lounge, leaving Ashley crying in the booth.

As Shepard made his way back to the Normandy, he was spooked by a voice that seemed to come from the ceiling. 'That was cold, Shep.'

He looked up to see Kasumi standing on one of the Citadel's roof walkways, and stepped back in surprise. 'H-How long have you been following me?' he asked, his voice wavering.

'Ever since you left the Normandy. I knew something wasn't right, it's not like you to disappear like that so suddenly. Also, I brought someone along with me as well.' A figure stepped out from the shadows beside Kasumi, and when Shepard recognised who it was, his face dropped.

'T-Tali?' he stuttered, his voice wavering even more now.

'I saw the e-mail, John, I couldn't help but feel suspicious,' Tali said, plainly.

Shepard mentally slapped himself, wishing he had deleted the e-mail. However, he regained his composure, 'Tali, if you watched me meet with Ashley, then you know that there is nothing happening between us. You're the only woman I love.'

Tali jumped down from the walkway next to Shepard, and drew him into a hug, 'I know, but you should have told me.' Shepard could see that Tali's visor had steamed up, and realised she too had been crying.

'I'm sorry, Tali, but I've put so much focus into making our relationship work that I didn't want to ruin it by revealing I had a fling with Ashley.'

'You really are a bosh'tet sometimes,' Tali paused for a second, 'but I love you.' She pressed her fingers against her mouthpiece, then against Shepard's lips, imitating a kiss. 'Come on, let's get back to our ship…'


	2. Chapter 2: Revised Story

Author's Note: I am writing this chapter in response to Candle In The Night's review of my original chapter, and I just want to use this note as a way of saying thank you to everyone who reviewed and 'favourited' this story, because seeing as it was my first ever fanfiction the response was better than I could have ever expected. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the last.

**Disclaimer: Everything Mass Effect related is owned by the wonderful people at Bioware**

The soft lips, the shapely curves. One word formed in his mind.

'_**Ash…'**_

Commander John Shepard awoke with a start, unsure of his surroundings. However, it all became clear when he saw the familiar blue hue of the fish tank. He was in his quarters aboard the SSV Normandy SR2, and that's when he noticed a certain Quarian lying beside him.

It had been a week ago that Tali had revealed her feelings for him, and in all honesty he had been a little shocked. Sure, they were good friends, but his mind was too focused on the mission to believe she thought more of him than that, even after Kelly and Kasumi had told him so. However, when he had said he was also interested in her he could tell how happy she was, even under the mask. They had made love just before hitting the Omega 4 Relay, and again last night.

Tali stirred beside him, her lilac skin taking on a reflective glow from the emanations of the fish tank. 'Good morning, John,' she said, groggily.

'Morning, Tali, you sleep well?'

'Yes, as I did have a certain _**someone**_ on my mind,' she purred in a seductive tone.

'I wouldn't have it any other way,' Shepard grinned.

'Have we reached the Citadel yet?' Tali asked him, however this time it was EDI that responded.

'The Normandy is being brought into dock as we speak, Miss Zorah.'

'Thank you, EDI.'

During the attack on the Collector Base, the Normandy had received serious structural damage that was in urgent need of repair. However, the mission had been a complete success, resulting in the destruction of the Base and all of the crew surviving the attack. _**'Ha, what suicide mission?'**___Shepard thought to himself. Thus he had decided that the crew deserved a few days shore leave, and what better place to have it than at the Citadel? Besides, they could also get the repairs done while they were there.

Shepard and Tali both got out of bed and dressed. Shepard hated seeing Tali getting back into the prison that was her envirosuit, but he knew it was for the best, as the immunoboosters she had taken would be wearing off soon.

'I'm heading down to the mess for something to eat, want to join me?' Tali asked him.

'I'm going to check my messages first, and then I'll be right down.' Shepard kissed the side of her helmet, then sat down at his computer. He heard the cabin doors close as he opened his inbox.

The first message was from the Illusive Man, who was probably still pissed off with him for destroying the Base. Shepard couldn't care less about what he had to say, so he immediately deleted it. However, the next message caught his eye. It was from Ashley Williams. It simply read: _**'Shepard, we need to talk. Meet me at Dark Star Lounge in ten minutes.'**___He couldn't help but feel intrigued, so he acted on his instincts. 'EDI, I'm going ashore for a while, if Tali asks where I am, tell her I'm in a private meeting with Councillor Anderson.

'Yes, Commander,' EDI responded, in her matter-of-fact tone of voice.

Ten minutes later, Shepard found himself sitting at one of the booths in Dark Star Lounge, when he saw Ashley approach from the entrance and sit down opposite him. She was dressed in a casual blue Alliance uniform. 'Commander, I'm glad you're here, we need to talk.'

'After what you said on Horizon, I'm surprised you even want to see me again,' Shepard replied in a stern tone of voice.

Ashley was a little taken aback by this, but she knew his response was warranted. After all, she had turned her back on him on Horizon, going as far as to call him a traitor to the Alliance. Still, this is why she had called him here, to try and make amends.

'I'm sorry, Commander…' she started, carefully trying to choose the right words, '…when I said those things, I wasn't thinking straight. When I saw you for the first time in two years, after believing you had died, a whole host of emotions were swirling around inside me, but anger was the one that emerged. I was angry that you hadn't contacted me, and angry that you were now working for Cerberus. I could have told you how happy I was to see you, but instead I called you a traitor.' She paused for a second before saying, 'can you forgive me?'

Shepard sighed, but kept a stoic expression on his face, 'no, Ash, I can't,' he calmly replied, before being abruptly cut off by Ashley.

'Why the hell not?' she exclaimed, standing up and hitting her hands on the table. 'What was I supposed to think? Here you are, turning up out of the blue on some backwater colony after two years, and suddenly you're working for Cerberus! How could I not think you were a traitor?

Shepard raised his voice, so that he could be heard over Ashley, 'Garrus and Tali knew I was working with Cerberus, but did they call me a traitor? No, because they trusted my judgement, because they knew I would only be doing so for a reason.' He then lowered his voice before adding, 'what you said really hurt me, Ash, and this was at a time when I needed people I could trust the most.'

Ashley sat back down, took a deep breath, and said, 'but what about us, John, what about that night we had before Ilos? Is there a chance we can still be together?'

Shepard felt a pang of guilt when she used his first name, but he regained his stoic expression, 'no, Ash, that's behind me now. Whilst what we had may have been good, that was my past, and there's now someone else in my future.'

Ashley's voice raised again, anger and frustration evident in its tone. 'oh yeah, and who the hell might that be?'

Shepard responded by standing up and turning his back on her. He looked at her over his shoulder and said, 'that's not for you to know,' before once again turning away and walking out of Dark Star Lounge, leaving Ashley alone in the booth. She responded by exclaiming 'damn it!' and striking her fist on the table, before burying her face in her hands.

As Shepard made his way back to the Normandy, he was spooked by a voice that seemed to come from the ceiling. 'Wow, Shep, I've never seen you that angry before.'

He looked up to see Kasumi standing on one of the Citadel's roof walkways, and stepped back in surprise. 'H-How long have you been following me?' he asked, his voice wavering.

'Ever since you left the Normandy. I knew something wasn't right, it's not like you to disappear like that so suddenly. Also, I brought someone along with me as well.' A figure stepped out from the shadows beside Kasumi, and when Shepard recognised who it was, his face dropped.

'T-Tali?' he stuttered, his voice wavering even more now.

'I saw the e-mail, John, I couldn't help but feel suspicious,' Tali said, plainly.

Shepard mentally slapped himself, wishing he had deleted the e-mail. However, he regained his composure, 'Tali, if you watched me meet with Ashley, then you know that there is nothing happening between us. You're the only woman I love.'

Tali jumped down from the walkway next to Shepard, and drew him into a hug, 'I know, but you should have told me.' Shepard could see that Tali's visor had steamed up, and realised that she been crying.

'I'm sorry, Tali, but I've put so much focus into making our relationship work that I didn't want to ruin it by revealing I had a fling with Ashley.'

'You really are a bosh'tet sometimes,' Tali paused for a second, 'but I love you.' She pressed her fingers against her mouthpiece, then against Shepard's lips, imitating a kiss. 'Come on, let's get back to our ship...'


End file.
